


loves & lies of fireflies

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Established Dean/Jimmy, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Separated at Birth, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: Dean watches the video twice, open-mouthed, eyes wide.“Uh, babe?” he hollers. “You got some kind of alter-ego I don’t know about?”Jimmy watches with Dean the third time, and then they spend forever googling and clicking on every link that looks like it’s aboutCastiel Milton, Entomologist.“So,” Jimmy says, still staring at Castiel’s face on the screen. “Clone Club or separated at birth?”





	loves & lies of fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> dear constant (or occasional) reader, i appreciate you and am glad you're here. i hope you like this one! 
> 
> thanks to [jemariel,](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) [shealynn88,](http://shealynn88.tumblr.com) and [suckerfordeansfreckles](http://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com) for various things

Dean watches the video twice, open-mouthed, eyes wide. 

“Uh, babe?” he hollers. “You got some kind of alter-ego I don’t know about?” 

Jimmy watches with Dean the third time, and then they spend forever googling and clicking on every link that looks like it’s about  _ Castiel Milton,  _ _ Entomologist.  _

“So,” Jimmy says, still staring at Castiel’s face on the screen. “Clone Club or separated at birth?” 

“I’m hitting send,” Jimmy says. “No, wait, this is weird, isn’t it? I should just leave him alone. I mean —” 

Dean puts his hand over Jimmy’s mouth, then removes it to give him a quick kiss. “You would want to know, wouldn’t you?” 

Jimmy bites his lip. He already made Dean look it over, he already rewrote it ten times. He hits send. 

_ Hi Castiel,  _

_ This is insane, but hear me out. I was born in September ‘84 in Moscow and adopted to American parents. There’s nothing in any paperwork to indicate I had a sibling, and my parents never had any reason to think I had one, but I think we might be brothers. Here’s a link to my insta and twitter. Not a joke.  _

_ -James (Jimmy) Novak  _

Dean hits the call button for Jimmy, then moves out of the frame just in time for the second-Jimmy to answer.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy says. 

Castiel is silent for long enough that Dean thinks they might not be connected at all. “Hello,” he says finally. “I’m Castiel.” 

“Jimmy. And this is the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

Castiel clears his throat. “I didn’t know I was adopted at all until now.” 

“Really? That’s fucked up,” Jimmy says. 

Dean looks back and forth between them as they talk, Castiel a little awkward, Jimmy warming up until his filter disappears and he makes Castiel laugh talking about horrific spider mating habits. 

“Is someone there with you?” Castiel says. 

Jimmy gives Dean a guilty look. “Um, yeah, sorry. My boyfriend’s here. This is Dean.” 

Jimmy moves closer to Dean and pans the camera to show both of them. Dean gives a little wave, and Castiel frowns. 

“Me being queer isn’t going to be a problem, is it?” Jimmy says. 

“Of course not. I prefer men myself.” 

“I should’ve told you he was here, that was a dick move. But I was afraid if you saw him, you’d try to steal him out from under me.” 

“Hmm,” Castiel says. “That remains to be seen.” 

Dean opens up Jimmy’s computer and skypes Cas at the agreed upon time. Cas looks surprised to see Dean, but still breaks out into a smile. 

“Sorry, man,” Dean says. “Jay got caught up at work, it’s probably going to be a late night. I just wanted to say hi.” 

“He’s been working a lot,” Cas says. 

“So have you,” Dean says. “I’m the lazy one between the three of us.” 

“That’s not true at all,” Cas says. “Jimmy has bragged about you to me more than once. He says you spoil him.  _ And  _ that you work too much.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and blushes at the same time. “Yeah, well.” 

“You’re very humble,” Cas says. His somber expression cracks, and Dean realizes Cas is just fucking with him, drawing out Dean’s discomfort with praise. 

“I know,” Dean says with a cocky grin. “It’s really hard to stay humble when I’m this awesome, but I try.” 

“How’s work going? Better since the last time we spoke?” 

“Yeah. I bucked up and took your advice, it went well and things have been cool this week.” 

Cas smiles. “You should take my advice more often.” 

“You’re a jackass,” Dean says, but he settles back on the couch, moving the computer to sit on the armrest. He’d been planning to say a quick hello before starting dinner, but it’s good to talk to Cas, and they don’t hang up until Dean’s stomach starts growling in earnest. 

Jimmy and Cas are close almost instantly, like they've known each other their whole lives. Which is just great because every time Dean joins in on one of their skype calls, they gang up on him. 

The three of them start watching stuff together. With Cas’s voice joining in to Jimmy’s reactions, it’s almost like he’s actually in the room. Dean feels weird about touching Jimmy on cam at first, then realizes he wouldn’t hesitate to nestle into Jimmy’s side during a movie if Cas were physically there. 

Somehow Dean gets pulled into a text thread with them. He didn’t realize how much they’d been talking during the day until he sees the constant volleying of texts between them. Dean wonders if he should feel jealous of their inside jokes, but it’s not like he and Jimmy don’t have a decade of jokes between them, and now Dean shares some with Jimmy and Cas, too. 

**Jimmy: ** Excuse me   
**Jimmy: ** Dean   
**Jimmy: ** Why was there an amazon box full of books delivered to us just now 

**Cas: ** Time to bring out the intervention banner. I’m catching a plane and will be there soon to support you during this trying time. 

**Jimmy: ** 😂 

**Dean: ** Too many books have never hurt anyone 

**Jimmy: ** Make your amends!! 

In bed, Jimmy warm and bare in Dean’s arms, Dean takes a deep breath and says, “I have to tell you something.” 

Jimmy sits up on an elbow, staring at Dean in the dim grey light. “Are you ok?” 

“Oh yeah,” Dean says. “I’m fine. I mean — I kinda hate myself but — ok. You know I love you. You know I’m death-do-us-part about you.” 

Jimmy laughs and kisses Dean’s cheek. “I know.” 

“But sometimes, when I look at Cas — you’re not the same at all, it’s not like — but he looks like you, and sometimes…” Dean doesn’t look at Jimmy. It feels like the worst thing he’s ever said. 

Jimmy squints. Cas makes the same expression, though probably more often. “Sometimes you’re attracted to him?” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Do you really think I don’t know this? I know what you look like when you’re smitten.” 

“I’m not  _ smitten.  _ Just, sometimes my brain gets confused.” 

“That’s the fakest news I’ve ever heard. You have a huge crush on him.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“I’ve totally thought about watching him fuck you. Like a video of us, but better. I bet he’s all dommy about it too.” 

“Dude,” Dean says, blushing. 

“Now you’re thinking about it, and that’s your punishment for thinking you can hide shit from me,” Jimmy says, laughing and then draping himself back over Dean’s chest. “I fucking adore you. You’re not getting rid of me just because you have the hots for this genius that looks like me. Cas and I are extremely attractive.” 

Dean had tried not to think about it, but now that Jimmy’s brought it up, he thinks about it often. 

One night as Jimmy thrusts into Dean’s mouth — Dean takes it with a happy whine — he says, “I bet you’d love choking on cock and being fucked at the same time.” 

Dean flushes hot and Jimmy keeps talking. “God, I want to feel you moan with his tongue in your ass. I want to fuck you when you’re all wet with his come. I want —” Jimmy shudders, spills hot into Dean’s mouth, pets Dean’s hair while he comes down, then flips him over to finger him into incoherency. 

**Cas: ** Did you manage to get rid of him? 

**Dean: ** Yup. A couple hours probably. He’ll get couch locked and say he’s leaving me for his dealer

**Cas: ** Uber said 30 minutes. See you soon. 

Dean spends the half hour pacing, pulling out bottles of beer and then putting them back — it was so stupid of him not to ask what Cas likes — and worrying that meeting Cas, just the two of them, is going to go really really badly. 

The doorbell rings. Dean takes a deep breath and opens the door with a smile ready. 

Cas looks terrified, too, but smiles back tentatively. 

“Hey,” Dean says. “Man, I’m totally underdressed.” 

Cas laughs. “No, you look great.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and stands back for Cas to come in. Cas looks mouth-watering, and Dean tries desperately not to think about the filthy things Jimmy said in his ear the night before. 

“Let me take that,” Dean says, grabbing Cas’s bag. “Make yourself at home. Want a beer?” 

“Why are you so nervous?” 

Dean blushes. “Why are you?” 

“I’m always anxious, but I didn’t expect that about you. Yes to the beer,” Cas says. “But first —” Cas touches Dean’s shoulder like asking permission before he moves closer. For the briefest moment Dean’s expecting to be kissed, but Cas just wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulders and hugs him close. “You’re taller than I thought.” 

Dean laughs and pats the top of Cas’s head. “I actually think you’re a little taller than Jimmy.” 

“He’s going to hate that.” 

Dean’s phone buzzes at the same time that Cas’s dings, and they both pull them out to find a picture of Jimmy holding a joint, surrounded by the haze of smoke and grinning.

**Jimmy: ** It’s a great day to be alive

**Dean: ** Don’t stay out too late. I got a surprise

**Cas: ** Enjoy. 

Cas is standing at the bookshelf, running his fingers across the spines, when Dean comes back with beers. He accepts a bottle, then pulls out a Baby-Sitters Club book and shows it to Dean. 

“Ok, I can explain,” Dean says.

When he doesn’t continue, Cas says, “I’m looking forward to hearing it.”

“I’ll let you know when I come up with something,” Dean says, and Cas laughs as they sit on the couch, turned to face each other. 

“Is it weird?” Cas says. “That I look just like your partner?” 

“It’s weird because you look like him but — you don’t really. I bet it’ll be way weirder for you.” 

Cas tilts his head, turning the bottle of beer on his thigh. “How are we different?” 

“Your voice is different,” Dean says. “I thought it was maybe the skype thing, but it’s different in real life too.” 

“Jimmy mentioned that,” Cas says. 

“It’s — nice.” 

Cas arches an eyebrow, but the sound of the lock turning cuts off his reply. Jimmy comes in in a flurry as usual, keys jangling, shoes and bag thumping onto the floor. “Dean! This better be good!” 

“Living room!” Dean yells back. 

Jimmy turns the corner, ready to give Dean a big smile, but it drops off when he sees Cas. He stops most of the way across the room, eyes wide. 

“Hello,” Cas says, wiping his hands on his pants as he stands. 

“Hey,” Jimmy says faintly. “You’re  _ here.”  _

“I am.” 

“Holy shit.” 

Cas smiles. Jimmy smiles back, and then he takes several quick strides to throw his arms around Cas’s shoulders and hug him tight. Cas squeezes him back, nuzzling into his hair. 

Jimmy pulls back and squints at him. “You asshole, you’re taller than me.” 

Dean and Cas burst into laughter, and Jimmy joins them in the middle of the couch, bumping his foot against Cas’s calf. Dean tries to sneak off to the bedroom, but Jimmy catches him. “Where are you going?” 

“I just wanted to give you guys a chance to… whatever.” 

“I’d like to ‘whatever’ with you, too,” Cas says. 

Jimmy snorts and jerks Dean back onto the couch by the hand. “See? Ménage à whatever.” 

Dean blushes so hard he almost doesn’t notice Cas’s cheeks turn pink too, and Jimmy smiles. “Are we trying this weed?” 

The weed is good and Cas is a lightweight, so Dean is quite enjoying watching him melt further and further into the couch, slouching towards Jimmy. 

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Jimmy says, reaching to put his hand over Cas’s mouth. “Sorry hon, we are  _ not  _ talking about roaches.” 

Dean watches Cas just stare at Jimmy, eyes heavy and soft. Jimmy pulls his hand away slowly. “Grasshoppers?” Cas says, a smirk teasing his mouth. 

“No!” Jimmy says, clambering half into Cas’s lap to shut him up, Cas laughing and fighting him off half-heartedly. 

“We need a list of hard-limit bugs for discussion,” Dean says. “Jimmy’s got a thing about grasshoppers.” 

“And crickets,” Jimmy says. “Roaches are definitely on the list.” 

“Wasps?” Cas says. 

Dean gravitates closer to where Jimmy is straddling Cas’s thighs. “Discussion is ok,” Dean says. 

“But no actual wasps near me,” Jimmy says. 

“It’s funny,” Cas says, looking between them. “You finish each other’s thoughts.” 

“Benefit-slash-annoyance of being together forever,” Jimmy says, giving Dean a smile. 

Dean slides his hand up Jimmy’s thigh to squeeze his hip. Cas watches, and then his eyes move up Jimmy’s body slowly, lingering on his mouth. Dean leans closer to murmur into Cas’s ear, “You want to kiss him?” Cas takes a sharp breath and Dean says, “He wants you to.” 

Cas is still and silent. Jimmy cradles Cas’s face in his hands and leans closer, leaving a kiss in the center of Cas’s forehead. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me too,” Cas says, hands on Jimmy’s thighs. 

“Me three,” Dean says, and one of Cas’s hands covers his on Jimmy’s hip. 

Cas says, “Kiss me.” 

Jimmy was never tentative with Dean. Jimmy is a whirlwind, and he pulled Dean into his wake instantly, still spinning even when Dean was stupid and afraid. With Cas, Jimmy’s suddenly shy, mouths barely brushing. 

Dean and Jimmy are both flirts, but Dean’s pretty confident that Jimmy has never seriously wanted anyone else just like Dean hasn’t. He thinks he should feel jealous, watching Cas and Jimmy’s kiss get fuller, watching their lips part, watching their tongues touch, but he feels  _ relieved.  _ Jimmy never named Cas all the times their dirty talk strayed to involving another person, but they’d never fantasized about that before Cas. Jimmy had never said outright that he was smitten too, even though Jimmy and Dean knew they both feel quite a bit more than smitten with Cas. 

Cas pulls back, kiss-flushed. Jimmy smiles and says, “That was a good kiss.” 

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” Cas says. Dean knows Jimmy well enough to recognize the tightening of his shoulders. 

“Oh, fuck — I shouldn’t have — shit,” Jimmy says, frantically scrambling out of Cas’s lap and putting an elbow in Dean’s sternum in the process. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas repeats. 

“Breathe, baby,” Dean says, hugging Jimmy to his side.

“You two are —” Cas takes a slow breath. “You’re perfect for each other. I don’t want to destroy that for a night of fantasy.” 

“I get it,” Jimmy says. Cas’s voice is calm and controlled, but Jimmy’s voice cracks. 

“Cas,” Dean says. “It’s not just a  _ fantasy.  _ I’m not gonna act like we never dirty talked about you, but that’s not —” He glances at Jimmy, hoping for some back-up, but Jimmy doesn’t seem inclined to say anything. “That’s not all. We don’t just want to fuck once because it’s hot that you guys are identical and then be done.” 

Cas looks between the two of them in silence for a long moment before saying, “What  _ do _ you want?” 

“Come to bed,” Jimmy says. “Not like — I just mean, traveling sucks, you must be tired. I just want to cuddle you.” 

“Jay’s a cuddle slut,” Dean says, laughing and nudging Cas’s shoulder with his own.

“Shut up, so are you.” 

Cas is still frowning, so Dean sobers and says, “Me ‘n’ Jimmy didn’t talk about it. But I want to get to know you better is all. I wouldn’t mind a kiss like that, but no rush.” 

“Ok,” Cas says. “I like cuddling, too.” 

They take turns brushing their teeth, and then Dean and Jimmy change and snuggle into their bed while Cas showers. Jimmy’s anxious in a way Dean hates. 

“Hey,” Dean starts, soft, but Jimmy cuts him off with, “Jesus, I fucked up.” 

“You followed my lead. I’m the one who told him to kiss you.” 

Jimmy rubs his hand across his face, hides behind it. “I’ve got asshole siblings. I should just be goddamn grateful to have one who isn’t a total dickhead. Not — try to get in his pants, or whatever.” 

“Think about this,” Dean says, sitting up on an elbow. “What if he was just some random guy you met on the internet? Would you think you fucked up?” 

“Yeah,” Jimmy says, uncovering his face just so Dean can see him roll his eyes. “I love  _ you.  _ Frankly, it’s disgusting. But here I am kissing someone else.” 

“You made out with Jo once.” 

“Let it go,” Jimmy says. “Me and you weren’t even dating and I was terrified for my life.” 

Dean grins. He’s kind of disgusting about Jimmy, too. “But seriously,” Dean says, pressing a chaste kiss to Jimmy’s mouth. “I dunno what Cas is thinking, but you didn’t fuck up with me.” 

“You didn’t fuck up with me, either,” Cas’s rumbling voice comes from the doorway. His hair is still wet, the collar of his shirt a little dark with it. He looks more like Jimmy in a pair of bee-printed sleep pants and tee than he did in a button up and oxfords, but Dean still wouldn’t ever mistake them for each other. 

Cas approaches the bed with a steady stride, but Dean can tell from the set of his shoulders that it’s forced nonchalance. He hesitates before he crawls into bed on Jimmy’s other side and says, “I’ve been — troubled. There were times I could’ve visited, but I was afraid of what might happen if I was in the same room with either of you. What I might say.” 

“Yeah?” Jimmy says, unsure. “Like what?” 

“Like,” Cas says, then pauses for a long moment. “I was afraid I would say that I wanted to be closer to both of you. I wondered what kissing you would be like.” 

“Dean’s really smitten with you,” Jimmy says. 

Cas gives Dean half of a smile. “That’s a relief, considering.” 

Jimmy turns all the way on his side to face Cas, not quite touching. “What about me?” 

“Ah,” Cas says, looking down and flushing. “‘Smitten’ would work.” 

Jimmy darts forward and presses a kiss to Cas’s cheek. Dean wishes he could see what kind of smile Jimmy is wearing, but Cas’s answering one is a pretty good substitute. 

Cas shuffles closer until he’s pressed close to Jimmy, draping an arm over him with his hand landing tentatively on Dean’s hip. Dean mirrors him, and Jimmy gives a happy little sigh. “This is awesome.” 

Dean and Cas both snort a laugh. Dean kisses the back of Jimmy’s neck and says, “Glad you’re happy, princess.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Cas asks Jimmy. 

Jimmy nods, and Cas’s kiss is gentle and full, exploratory. Cas sets the pace and Jimmy follows, something that surprises Dean. Jimmy reaches his hand backwards to grab Dean’s hip, pulling him closer until Dean is flush against his back, and Cas presses closer still to Jimmy until all three of them are a tangle of legs. 

Jimmy pulls back and says, “We can’t leave Dean out.” 

“I’m not left out,” Dean says. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Yeah, but,” Jimmy says, turning onto his back with some difficulty when enclosed in their arms. “You’re a kiss slut.” 

“Fine, if you insist,” Dean says, and kisses Jimmy. 

Jimmy draws Dean in, welcoming his tongue. They know how to kiss each other to go from zero to sixty fast, and it’s heightened by Cas’s hand sliding under Dean’s shirt, squeezing his hip. Heightened by knowing Dean will get to kiss Cas next. 

Jimmy breaks the kiss and grabs Dean’s chin, turning him towards Cas. Dean leans over to meet Cas. Cas’s hand slides into his hair as they kiss, and even though the weed was awhile ago, Dean’s  _ flying. _

It’s a damn good first kiss. Dean loves the way Cas smells up close, the warmth of his mouth, the promise of fingers winding in his hair. 

“I have to tell Cas a secret,” Jimmy says, quiet and coy. 

It’s hard to refocus on Jimmy, but Dean manages. “I don’t get to know?” 

“Nope.” Jimmy turns to Cas and lowers his voice. “Dean would look really pretty with your cock in his mouth.” 

Dean blushes scarlet and Cas glances sharply towards him. “I imagine so.” 

“I’m not offering,” Dean says, but Jimmy calls his bluff by bursting into laughter. 

Cas runs the pad of his thumb along Dean’s lower lip, looking at him consideringly. “I — should warn you,” Cas says. “I’ve never done this before.” 

“You’re gonna need to be a little more specific,” Dean says, at the same time Jimmy asks, “Which part of this?” 

“Well,” Cas says, gesturing vaguely between himself and Jimmy. “But I meant the threesome. That’s new.” 

“We don’t have to,” Jimmy says. 

Cas’s eyes drift, heavy, down Jimmy’s body. “I want to.” 

“I have another secret,” Jimmy says, but this time he murmurs into Cas’s ear, soft enough that Dean can’t hear. Cas’s breath catches and Jimmy grins. “Just an idea.” 

Cas nods and clambers over Jimmy, pushing Dean onto his back in the process, and sits across Dean’s thighs. Dean stares, wide-eyed, as Cas leans down to kiss him, a little more insistent this time. 

Dean’s pretty sure it’s Jimmy’s hand sliding up his belly, scattering goosebumps with the pads of his fingers, while his own fumble with Cas’s shirt. There’s more tugging and fumbling, mostly without stopping the kiss, and three shirts end up tossed over the edge of the bed. 

“Pictures don’t do you justice,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s mouth. “You’re — exquisite.” 

“We had a pretty good idea what you would look like in person,” Jimmy says. “But yeah, Dean’s something special.” 

“Shut up.” 

Jimmy and Cas both laugh, and then Jimmy sits up on his elbow so he can pull Cas down for a kiss. Dean stares at the softness of their mouths, the flush of their cheeks. Usually the idea of Jimmy kissing someone else would twist sour in Dean’s gut, but he could watch the two of them all night. 

When they break apart, it’s for Cas to watch his own hands sliding over the width of Dean’s shoulders, down his arms. He leans down to kiss Dean’s chest, and Jimmy presses close at his side, murmuring in his ear, “I love you.” 

Dean reaches, squeezes Jimmy’s hand three times even as Cas’s tongue circles his nipple, surprising a gasp out of him. 

Jimmy murmurs, “We’re going to make you feel so good.” 

Dean gasps again, looking down to see the dark mess of Cas’s hair and Jimmy’s hand sliding into Dean’s sweatpants. Cas kisses wetly down his belly, hands cupped around his ribs. It’s a lot at once, and it occurs to Dean that he may not survive this. 

“I thought —” Dean starts, cut off when Jimmy squeezes around the base of his cock. “I thought I was sucking your dick.” 

“You declined,” Cas says. “Is me sucking yours an acceptable alternative?” 

“You’re such a nerd.”

“You talk too much.” Cas’s fingers hook under Dean’s sweatpants and tug them down to expose his cock. 

“I can help with that,” Jimmy says, flashing Cas a grin before kissing Dean. A hot kiss, made hotter by the first touch of Cas’s tongue. 

Cas sucks the head into his mouth and Dean’s hand spasms, fumbling to hold on to something to ground him. He latches on to Jimmy’s thigh and squeezes tighter when Jimmy pinches one of his nipples. 

Dean whines when Cas pulls off and climbs off of him, but it’s just to pull Dean’s pants all the way off and settle between his legs. “Jesus,” Jimmy whispers as Cas swallows Dean down again. “Do I look that good sucking cock?” 

“Y-yeah,” Dean stammers.

Cas looks up at Dean, a smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, even as he brushes his teeth just under the head of Dean’s cock. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean gasps, hips jerking upwards. Jimmy must’ve told Cas to do that and Dean wonders what else Jimmy might have shared. 

“God, you’re pretty,” Jimmy says, nuzzling into the crook of Dean’s shoulder to kiss and nip. It seems like there are too many hands, like Dean’s being touched  _ everywhere.  _ One of his own hands ends up in Cas’s hair, pulling in tandem with his gasps and moans. 

Jimmy bites and tugs at Dean’s nipple with his teeth, the hard line of his cock pressed into Dean’s hip.

“Oh — god —” Dean gasps. 

“He’s about to come,” Jimmy says. “Want me to take over?” 

Dean’s eyes are closed so he doesn’t see the look they exchange, but Jimmy laughs, and Cas does the tooth thing, and Dean’s toes curl as he comes. Every swallow around his cock is a distinct, delicate pleasure. 

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean says, squinting open his eyes to watch Cas crawl up his body before stealing a kiss. He tastes dirty, like sin. 

“You have a lovely cock,” Cas says, looking at him very earnestly. 

“That’s a weird thing to say,” Jimmy says before he grabs Cas by the back of the neck and pulls him over for a kiss of his own. “You wanna find out how lovely mine is?” 

All three of them laugh, and then Dean distracts Cas with a kiss while he strips Cas of his sweatpants. He can feel Jimmy squirming next to him as he takes care of his own. 

Dean doesn’t know anything about  _ lovely, _ but Cas’s cock is gorgeous and the best kind of heavy in Dean’s hand, foreskin gliding easily with the first couple of experimental strokes. 

“So, um,” Jimmy says, and the unsureness in his voice makes Dean look over. “It’s totally fine if you changed your mind about…” Jimmy says, gesturing vaguely between him and Cas. 

“I didn’t change my mind,” Cas says. He sounds surprised, and he cups Jimmy’s jaw in his palm as he leans down to kiss him. “Did you?” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes, then glances down at his cock, hard and reaching towards the softness of his belly. “Obviously not.” 

Cas rolls his eyes back and Dean is really, really smitten. “Get over there,” Dean says, nudging Cas with his knee. 

There’s a bit of a fumble and an  _ oof  _ and then giggles from Jimmy before Jimmy and Cas are kissing, legs slotted. Dean feels lazy and content under the glow of an orgasm, happy to watch two of his favorite people sharing something. 

Cas gasps into Jimmy’s mouth, and Dean’s eyes drift to watch the mouthwatering slide of Jimmy’s hand around his and Cas’s cocks. “This ok?” Jimmy says.

Cas nods, kissing along Jimmy’s jaw, murmuring something soft that makes him blush. 

Dean turns to kiss Jimmy’s shoulder and then spits into his own hand. “Oh my god, you’re so uncouth,” Jimmy says. All three of them laugh, but it gets cut off into twin gasps when Dean’s hand joins Jimmy’s, squeezing. 

Dean can’t make out Cas’s soft rumble against Jimmy’s ear, but it makes him smile and blush and he’s gorgeous like that, like the first time Dean said  _ I love you.  _

Dean and Jimmy had to give up attempts at sex with other people anywhere nearby early on since neither of them have any volume control, but Cas is mostly quiet, his pleasure told instead by the harshness of his breath, the flex and release of his hips grinding into their touch. Jimmy moans, turns to find Dean’s mouth for a kiss. 

Ridiculously, Jimmy and Cas come almost at the same time, Cas with a sharp inhale and Jimmy with curses muffled against Dean’s lips. 

Jimmy groans happily and says, “God, I love you.” 

There’s something tight in the set of Cas’s mouth as he sits up and swings off of Jimmy. “I —” Jimmy starts. Swallows. Tries again. “I meant you. I mean, obviously I love Dean, but — you, too.” 

Cas looks down. His smile seems to come in phases of half-belief before settling on bright like sunshine. “Hold that thought,” he says. Dean stares at his ass as he leaves the room. He loves every inch of Jimmy, but Cas’s marathon-trained version of their body is really, really nice. 

“So. That may have been rash,” Jimmy says. 

“That’s on-brand for you.” 

Jimmy smacks Dean’s thigh and glares at him. “Yeah, but I’m not on X this time so I don’t have an excuse.” 

Cas comes back with a cloth and two glasses of water. “You’re my favorite,” Dean says, and Cas leans down to give him a kiss that’s more the bumping of smiles than anything. 

“I could only carry two so we’ll have to share,” Cas says, handing off the glasses before cleaning Jimmy up. 

“Oh no,” Jimmy says. “Germs.” 

Cas rolls his eyes even as he untangles the blankets for them. “Both of you are insufferable.” 

“I think I’m adorable,” Dean and Jimmy say at the same time. They both manage to keep a straight face. 

Cas climbs into bed and pulls Jimmy’s arm around him, head on his shoulder. “Meeting you two is, by far, the strangest thing that’s ever happened to me. But I’ve never felt like this before.” 

Dean curls against Jimmy’s other side, reaching to stroke his fingers through Cas’s hair. “I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“By the way,” Jimmy says, tightening his hold on them. “You assholes lied to and tricked me. What the fuck.” 

“We didn’t lie. We omitted.” 

“Easier to ask forgiveness than permission, baby.” 

“I taught you that,” Jimmy grumbles. No one sees Dean smile. 

“I omitted something else,” Cas says. “I decided to take the summer off. So I — would have the option, if I wanted to spend some time away from Raleigh.” 

“Away like — Brazil?” Jimmy says. “Or like staying with your boyfriends for awhile?”

Cas pauses for a bated-breath moment. “I hoped for the latter.” 

Jimmy kisses the top of Cas’s head, and then Dean’s. “It’s Dean’s house too.” 

“Sounds awesome,” Dean says. “Our casa es su casa.” 

“Tomorrow we’re going to make some rules on who gets to scheme on who,” Jimmy says. 

“Sure, tomorrow,” Dean says. Cas flashes him a grin. 

“After,” Cas says, his touch skimming along Dean’s jaw, “we do some of the things Jimmy told me you like.” 

Dean’s eyes drift closed. Cas’s touch and the rise and fall of Jimmy’s chest underneath him are lullabies. “Hey,” Dean murmurs before he falls asleep, nuzzling against Cas’s palm. “I love you.” 

“Me too,” Cas says. “Sleep well, sweetheart.” 

Dean wakes first and spends a long time propped up on an elbow, looking at Jimmy and Cas snuggled together next to him. Cas’s hair is shorter than Jimmy’s but not much neater, his nails trimmed while Jimmy’s are picked ragged, a habit he swears off of at least once every few months. 

Dean’s heart aches in the best way, close and warm in their bed. It’s been years since Dean fantasized about a future with anyone other than Jimmy, but now there’s more possibility stretching in front of him, a million pinpoints of light. 

Dean kisses the back of Jimmy’s neck and Cas’s forehead, and goes to start breakfast. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com) on tumblr
> 
> i'm bad at answering comments but every single one is so precious to me and keeps me going on the rough days! <3 thank you for being here!


End file.
